Xander Frost
by Arsao Tome
Summary: YAHF Xander finds out that he's not a Harris.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Ice Cold Prince, Part 1**

Alexander LaVille Harris was a very unique young man. But unknown to him, his parents weren't his parents. He was the offspring of a very powerful telepath and a very powerful ice warrior. He was Shanghaied into going out to take a group of kids out Trick or Treating. He was bored and went to a costume shop to find one. He was looking through a rack of clothes and going through them but then, something got his eye.

It was all white, with a leather, beige vest and chaps. "I like this," he said to himself. Just then someone came up behind him.

"Would you like to try it on?" Said the man behind him. Xander looked over and saw a crazy man with a grin on his face wearing a T-shirt with 'I don't suffer from insanity, I love every minute of it' on it. Xander raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, why not?" He said, so he took it down and Xander went to a dressing room. He put it on and was impressed at how he looked. He also had on a pendant, it was of a 'diamond' in the shape of a phoenix. 'Hmm, I wonder why the phoenix?' He thought, he shrugged and walked out revealing himself.

"Impressive," said the man. "There's a trench coat that goes with it." So he held out and slipped it on to Xander. He looked at himself in a mirror.

"Wow," he said. "How much?"

* * *

So Xander walked out of the shop with the costume wearing the trench. He went to the Summers household and knocked on the door. Just then, a very cute 14 year old girl opened the door, she saw Xander and smiled. "Hi Xander." She said as she hugged him.

"What's up Dawn? Can I come in?"

"Sure," so she let's him in. "Mom, Xander's Here!" She said, Joyce Summers was a fox for her age. She was getting ready for Halloween and walked into the living room.

"Hello Xander," she said and hugged him. "So did you get a costume?"

"Right here," he said as he showed them the bag. "Wait until you see it. I need your help though."

"What is it?"

"I need my hair bleached."

"Bleached?" They said.

"Once you see my costume, you'll understand." So he opened the bag revealing the costume.

"Wow," said Dawn.

"It looks great."

"Yep, wait until you see it on me."

"Okay, let's get to work." Said Joyce, so they grabbed Xander and started to do his hair. They had took some of Buffy's dye she bleached her hair with. His eyes were closed as Joyce and Dawn's hands were dancing through his hair.

Their hands were so gentle that he went to sleep. "He fell asleep." Said Dawn.

"Let's finish up." Said Joyce, so they do. They dry his hair and wake him up. "Xander!"

"It Wasn't Me! Jessie Did It!" He said as he woke up. "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright Xand." Said Dawn, "we're done."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Let's see you in the costume." Said Dawn, so Xander got up and got dressed in his costume. He didn't put on the trench.

"Well, what do you think?" He said, they looked at the 'White Prince'. He looked like he walked out of a steampunk universe but the shirt was tight on his torso.

"Wow," said Dawn.

"You look amazing Xander." Said Joyce.

"I just hope my costume will be just as impressive." Said Dawn, Xander looked at her.

"Huh?" He said, she pulled out a red, white, purple and blue cheerleading outfit with white stockings with the name 'San Romero Knights' on the outside of them in blue and on her chest. "Wow, THAT's what you're going to wear?"

"Yep, can't wait to see the troll blow his top over this." She said, "what about you mom?" Joyce had a white wig in a long ponytail with a red leather bikini top, black low riding leather pants, boots, a half jacket, twin ninjato and face stickers.

"This is what I'm wearing," she said. "I think they said her name was 'Zealot'." Xander's eyes widen.

"Holy Moley!" He said.

"Good character?"

"Good? The woman fought Wonder Woman to a draw."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would not be surprised if she would have been Wonder Woman if she was born in the DC universe."

"Well, since Xander is dressed why don't we get dressed?"

"Okay mom," said Dawn. So they went to get dressed as Xander waited. Buffy and WIllow had showed up. They had seen Xander chilling out on the couch, just relaxing and waiting.

* * *

"Who are you?" The Slayer asked. He looked over.

"Buffy it's me." He said, they just stared blankly at him. "Xander?" Willow's eyes widen.

"XANDER?" She parrotted.

"Yep, you get a gold star."

"What are you doing here?" Said Buffy.

"Needed my hair done and to show off my new duds. My hair should be dry by now," he took off the towel Joyce had placed on him earlier and his hair was blond and had the wet look to it.

"Wow," said Willow. "You look good this way."

"Yeah but I'm going to see if they can style it for me." Just then Dawn came down wearing her costume. Her hair was in pigtails, she had pom poms and a lollipop in her mouth. Willow and Buffy just stared at her.

"Looks like your hair is done Xand," she said as she ran her fingers through it.

"Yep, it's done." He said.

"You look good."

"Thanks." Then he looked at Buffy and Willow. "Well, don't you two have to get dressed?"

"Oh yeah," they said and rushed up stairs. Then they had met up with Joyce dressed like she was.

"M-Mom?" Said Buffy.

"Yes dear," she said. "Go and get ready." So they did.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ice Cold Prince, part 2**

Alex Frost had suddenly awoke and was looking around. 'Where the hell am I?' He thought, he looked around and noticed that he was on Earth. He smiled, "finally. I'm home, freedom." Just then a young woman came running over to him. She was dressed in a tailed tuxedo coat, a white, sleeveless, button-up blouse with a collar and bow-tie beneath a small black tailcoat; and a pair of small, high-cut black tights with black fishnets. With a black top-hat and a wand, she got a good look at him and smiled.

She has long reddish black hair, stands at approximately 5'8"; with a slender, voluptuous figure; and has bright blue eyes. "Are you alright sir?" She said.

"Yeah, who are you?" He asked.

"Zatanna Zatara," she said. "I was doing a show in Vegas when this happened. Do you know what is going on?"

"Let me, see if I can find out, but first, could you please save that girl over there being attacked by demons?" He asked politely, Zatanna looked over to see a young woman dressed as a cheerleader with a chainsaw trying to defend herself against demons and monsters.

Juliet Starling was having a very crappy day, first off, her boyfriend Nick had moved away the day before and then that goth geek freak show, Swan had started this whole mess with Zombies and just as she was about to take him out, she suddenly appears in Hell-on-Earth. As if 'Killabilly' and the Zombie Rock Lords wasn't a big enough pain.

"Get Off Douche!" She said as she pushed the demons off, just then as another was about to attack her, she heard someone help her.

"Llaf dna dnib!" She said, the demon dropped and the street grabbed it and held it to the streets. Juliet looked over and saw her. "Are you alright?" She said, Juliet nodded. Just then there was a bright flare they looked over to see Alex in a huge phoenix aura around him. His trench coat was blowing in the breeze.

Then the power died down and he was now in all white armor with a gold phoenix on his chest. He also had a platinum circlet on his head.

Alex had started to read all of the minds that were out there and found out that this was a spell designed to create chaos. Whoever got anything from a particular store, became their costume. "Okay," he said. "We need to make sure we don't kill innocents. Zatanna, is the girl alright?"

"She's fine...um."

"Alex, though I think Xander would be cool as well."

"Alright, Xander." She said, "she's fine. Just a bit shaken up." Xander slowly walked over to them as he put the demons to sleep.

"And you are?" He asked the cheerleader.

"Yours, uh, I mean Juliet! Juliet Starling." She said.

"Let me guess, you're parents were big Shakespeare fans?"

"My mom was," she said.

"I think I have figured out what is going on. This is a chaos spell, it seems that whoever bought anything from one particular place, they become their costume."

"Like we are?" Asked Zatanna.

"Yeah," he said.

"Wait a minute," said Juliet. "I'm in a costume?"

"Yeah," said Xander. Just then they heard screams, "come on. Someone's in trouble." They took off and headed for where the trouble was and saw a young woman dressed as a princess surrounded by cars. "Zatanna!"

"Already on it!" She said, "eucser ssecnirp!" Suddenly the woman was instantly pulled to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine thank you." She said.

"Come on, let's get her somewhere safe." Said Juliet, so they took her to a home that somehow they knew.

* * *

(**Summers Household)**

"Why do I get the feeling I've been here before?" Said Juliet.

"I don't know, but I'm feeling it as well." Said Xander, "I'm going back out there, watch the others." Zatanna nodded and he left.

"I'm going to put up a spell to protect this house." She said, the others nodded. "Live morf esuoh siht tcetorp!" So suddenly the house glowed and was protected.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xander was out and about looking for victims. He ran into a very beautiful brunette sprayed white, she was dressed in a cat suit with white fur on the collar, boots and cuffs, she was also wearing a black domino mask.

"Are you alright?" She heard, she looked up and saw him. She was blushing.

'What am I doing?' She thought, 'I'm blushing over Xander Harris?'

"Yes, I'm fine but what's up with 'Jojo the dog boy' over there?" He looked over and put her pursuer in a block of ice.

"Come on," he said just then they had ran into a young man that looked like some kind of Billy Idol impersonator.

"Well, well, well." He said, "if it ain't 'Droopy'." Xander looked at the man.

"What do you want vampire?" He said, "don't you have a date in the middle of the desert at around high noon?"

"Oh funny," the vampire said.

"Yeah well I try." He said, getting his name while insulting him. "What do you want Spike?"

"To kill the Slayer, where is she?"

"She indisposed right now, I can tell her you asked about her." He said.

"Nah, I'll just leave a message." With that he attacked them but Xander was ready for him and put his fist into Spike's face. Then he grabbed the vampire by the throat and threw him. Then he held his arms out concentrated as ice-blue and white energies started to surround him.

"You might want to get behind me," he said to Cordelia. So she did and he smirked, "have a nice death. DIAMOND DUST!" Just then everything in front of him in the alley was suddenly covered in ice and frozen solid. Including Spike, then Xander walked up to him and spun kicked the vampires head off.

Just then he got a phone call from Giles. "Hello?"

"Xander where are you right now?" He said.

"I'm about to head for the Summers house why?"

"I had just got a call from an 'old friend' of mine, meet me at Ethan's costume shop."

"Okay, on the way." Then he looked at Cordelia, "you want to come with me? Or do you want to be dropped off at the house?"

"I'll come with you." She said, so they went to the costume shop.

* * *

Once there, they had seen Giles already there. "So this is where everything come to head?" Asked Xander. Giles looked at him and saw Cordelia with him. "She wanted to come with, now let take care of this." He formed a thin piece of diamond ice and put it in the lock. Then pulled it out and the edge was like the key for it. He put it back in and unlocked the door. They went in and started to look for Rayne.

"Ethan!" Said Giles, just then they heard laughter.

"Ah, 'Ripper'." He said, "so good to see you again."

"How do we stop the spell?"

"What? No hello for you dear friend?"

"Break the statue," said Xander. "But first," with that he slugged the chaos mage in the face. "THAT's for Buffy!" Then he was about to break the bust as he softly started to chant a spell leave everyone else with their powers.

"NO!" Said Rayne but it was too late and the bust of Janus shattered.

"Game over, Mr. Rayne." Smirked Xander, "I do believe that's checkmate. The White Prince wins," he pulled out a chess piece made out of diamond and placed it where the bust was. "I always win, Giles? Do you have this? I want to check on the others."

Giles just smiled as he glare at Rayne, "yes go on Xander. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay, come on Cordy." So they left Giles and Rayne there.

"Ripper, it was a joke. I didn't mean anything by it." The chaos mage back peddled.

"I'm sure you didn't Ethan, that's why I'm going to make it quick." With that Ethan had a very bad night.

**TBC**


End file.
